charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Piper Halliwell
The second daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett, Piper Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones. Regularly acting as mediator between Prue and Phoebe, Piper has been described as "the heart of the family". The first ability Piper received was the power to slow down molecules, which later expanded so that she could speed them up as well. 638px-0x05-Piper.jpg|Piper as a child 640px-1x12-Piper.jpg|Season 1 633px-2x10-Piper.jpg|Season 2 633px-3x12-Piper.jpg|Season 3 638px-4x04-Piper.jpg|Early season 4 O sister.png|Season 4- Piper going through chemo Piper season 5d.png|Season 5 Season Four Piper's explosion becomes more and more out of control, leading Leo to consult the Elders. It is said that Piper will face a great challenge soon and gave her such a strong power to help with it. The Elders give her the power she was meant to have, allowing Piper to heat things and set fires instead of causing explosions, with an expectation that the power will grow naturally over time. Piper and Leo start to try for a baby and when Piper develops pregnancy like symptoms she goes for tests. It is revealed that she is not pregnant, but does have a tumor on her ovary and that she must have an operation to have it removed. Piper fears the possibility of having cancer and becoming infertile, leading her to book a round the world tour when under magical influence. Piper has the operation and it is successful, however it is revealed that her cancer had spread and that she needs a course of chemotherapy. While in hopsital recovering, a nurse: Nurse Judy, who happens to be part of The Covenant of The Source, tries to kill Piper and is murdered in prison by Phoebe with Lilith DuBois' help. Piper's chemotherapy causes her to be sick and weakens her greatly; having an impact on her magic and weakening her powers. When she finds her hair has begun to fall out, she shaves her head in an attempt to take control of something and feel empowered. Piper does this successfully and takes to wearing head scarves; confidently leaving the house to go to Phoebe's bachelorette party. Piper struggles with her illness when things get worse for the Halliwells and insists on joining helping out when Phoebe is revealed as evil, despite being recently hospitalised once again. While in a coma, Piper is visited by her mother and is given valuable information. Piper discovers that the chemo has been ineffective and that she only has a few months to live. She is determined not to leave her city and her sisters the way they are. It is Piper's idea to use the power of three, the sisterhood and Phoebe's empathic ability to drive out the spore and once this is successfully done, Piper feels better than she has in months. During the battle, Piper has regained the full strength of her powers and assumes it is due to summoning the elements. After Phoebe dies, Piper struggles to mourn since she thinks she will see her sister soon anyway. However, upon getting medical results, Piper discovers her cancer has gone and thinks it must have had something to do with the golden light emitted from Phoebe. Silently thanking her sister, Piper realises that Phoebe really is gone and breaks down outside of the hospital. Returning to the Manor to tell Leo the good news, Piper comes across Patrick Alvah, a new neighbor who seems particularly interested to see Kit's triquetra collar. Genuinely believing that the family will be okay, Piper closes the Manor door. Powers Basis of Piper's powers: 'Manipulating the speed of molecules. ''View Piper's power development chart :Molecular Immobilization:' Piper's first power allows her to slow down molecules to the point where things become motionless. This is usually referred to as "freezing" :'Molecular Acceleration:''' In season 3, Piper was given the uncontrollable power to speed up molecules causing explosions as a preparation for an upcoming life challenge from the Elders. Once this preparation is revoked, Piper gains control of the power and can accelerate molecules making things rapidly heat up, often causing fires. It is however expected that she will regain the explosive capabilites of the power over time. Category:Witches Category:Main Characters